How Close Is Close Enough?
by wellversedinconverse
Summary: "What now, Elena?" He can see her mind working overtime, can hear the indignant huffs coming from her. He can practically feel those doe eyes rolling up into the heavens. Post 1x22. A series of stolen moments between Damon and Elena. Completed
1. Everything I Want, Everything I'm Not

**Title:** How close is close enough?  
**Rating: **K+/T  
**Pairing**: Damon/Elena  
**Category**: Romance/Humour  
**Spoilers:** Season 2 spoilers  
**Warnings:** Minor language  
**Disclaimer**: Do not own these characters

**A/N:** First TVD fic and I haven't been writing for a while so I'm a little rusty :P Hope it's ok. Special thanks to Camille from FanForum for beta-ing! *hugs* Apologies for OOC-ness

"What _now,_ Elena?"

He can see her mind working overtime, can hear the indignant huffs coming from her. He can practically feel those doe eyes rolling up into the heavens.

_Ugh! Women, seriously. Why don't they just say what's on their mind?_

"Did you _have_ to flirt shamelessly with her? Is it some kind of a compulsive need to put the moves on anything with breasts?," she spits out, her cheeks puffing out and turning red. She never looked so beautiful- so beautiful and so… irritating.

She sets her bags down next to her single bed, and Damon can't help but wish he wasn't rooming with the Teacher next door. He realizes he still hasn't answered her, and wonders why they can't just skip all this nonsense and get to the fun stuff. If only his dear brother wasn't waiting back in Mystic Falls like a good little trophy wife ...

"I don't even know why I bother!," she says. Seconds after his lack of response, she turns toward the ensuite bathroom door. He catches up to her, of course. Her back presses up against the door, and things are now looking up for Damon.

"Now, now, Elena. Don't go getting your panties in a bunch. I was just being my usual charming self with the nice lady that was helping us. Besides, I don't think vampires are her type," he counters, doing the eye thing that he knows she loves so much.

She does her own eye thing- the eye roll thing.

There's still something bothering her. He knows.

"I know! Shocking, right? And here I thought I was everyone's type!"

"True. She seemed more of a dog- lover to me," she admits, and he takes a step closer. His eyes fall onto her lips as she licks them. He gulps. It's taking all of his will power not to close the distance.

"But, seriously, Damon, why do you throw yourself at every girl you see? Why throw yourself at-," she cuts off, not wanting to say her name.

"Katherine? It's not like she's _Voldemort._ We can say her name, and it won't jinx us!"

She glares at him. He's not sure whether or not he likes where this is going.

Suddenly it clicks, and he decides to step even closer.

"She's a cruel, heartless bitch and after 145 years, she still has a pull over you, the _both_ of you," she finally expresses. Now, it's becoming even clearer.

"I can see, even if Stefan doesn't admit it, that he still feels something for her. She'll always be the first for both of you. I just hate how she doesn't look like me; but how _I_ look like her," she continues and nearly chokes on the last words.

He takes the final step closer and strokes her cheek. Her heart beats faster and her breath hitches. _Dear Elena, if only she knew. _

"Haven't you ever been with twins before?," he asks, lightening up the mood. A smile tugs on the corner of her lips.

"When I look at you, I see Elena- 17 year old sometimes fun sometimes irritating but very caring Elena. No where do I see _you-know-who_," he finishes with a stage whisper.

"Enough with the Harry Potter jokes," she giggles but her heart skips a beat at his almost-compliment. She looks at her hands, which have found their way on to the lapels of his jacket. _How interesting. _

He experiments, and brushes his hands on her hips.

He keeps them there.

"I was so pissed when I found out that I wasn't kissing _you_," he whispers against her ear, and feels the shivers running down her neck.

"You think I'd even let you kiss me?" she says with that usual spark of defiance, mixed with an uncertainty to her voice, as she's edging closer and closer to the blurring lines.

"I dunno; you tell me."

His hands snake up to the small of her back, pulling her closer. She looks at his lips, then into his eyes, entranced. His eyes flicker on to her vervain necklace. Then, he realizes that they've already gone over _that_. It feels like years ago.

He tilts his head, mentally rejoicing. Is this happening? Is he dying? Well, technically… But is this _real?_

"Woah, woah, woah! Seriously?"

They break apart immediately. Damon is zooming next to a very shocked and outraged Alaric Saltzman.

Elena looks like a deer in headlights, heaving and Damon tries to look anywhere but at her chest.

"Mr. Saltz-"

"No, no, no. It's okay. I'd rather not get into the details, Elena." He, then, turns to Damon, and says, "Outside, NOW!"

"Okay, _Dad."_

As soon as they are in the hallway, Alaric smacks Damon behind the head. He is the only human capable of doing so.

"What the hell was that?"

"You are _such_ a cock-blocker, Ric. That goes against everything in the Bro-code."

_fin_


	2. Kept Still Until the Long Drive Home

**A/N:** Sorry if this is so short its kind of a filler. This fic was originally a one-shot but I thought I might continue it until the Season 2 premiere when this automatically becomes AU lol.

"Is he going to be alright?" Elena asks and looks worriedly at Alaric unconscious in the back seat of Damon's Camaro.

"He's fine. He just didn't get to wear his big boy pants today, or last night. I can't believe he was such a light weight." Damon says and looks over at Elena as she furrows her brow.

"Maybe it wasn't such a good idea to go to the bar. We've got _alot_ to talk about when we get back."

"It's _always_ a good idea to go to a bar, Elena." he answers, smirking and sneaks another glance at her. "And I agree we _do_ have a lot to talk about."

She's stares daggers at him. He holds back laughing.

"I didn't mean _that._ Whatever you're going to say Damon, don't. Back in the hotel room I was being unreasonable, I'm sorry. Stefan is still my boyfriend. Just please don't bring it up, _ever_." She pleads as if she's broken a valuable vase and doesn't want her parents to know about it. So innocent.

"I didn't even mention anything!" he says in mock surprise, his free hand clutching his undead heart.

"Whatever. Let's just drop it." She folds her arms and turns away to the window not wanting to look at him.

"_Nothing_ even happened. There's nothing to not-tell St. Stefan. Jeez, do you want him to go all Edward Cullen on us again? Leave his ring and wait for the sun so he can _sparkle_ to death?"

"It wasn't just nothing Damon, you know it," she retorts and he immediately senses her regret at opening her mouth.

"Oh so it was something? I thought you wanted to drop it. Did you feel _something_, Elena with me pressed up against you? Were you going to let me kiss you if the damn Teacher didn't walk in? How _far_ would you have let it go?" he snaps and he can't believe he's getting so worked up.

Christ, he's driving. Without his vampire reflexes he probably wouldn't be able to keep the car straight. What has she _done_ to him?

There's a silence, the only thing he hears is her heart beating rapidly.

"I don't know," he hears her mumble as she shifts in her seat and closes her eyes to sleep.

"I am sick and tired of hearing you two going at it for the last hour! Keep it down!" comes Alaric's groan.

"Going at it? If only Ric, if only," Damon replies and sees a rosy blush creeping onto Elena's face.

He grins.


	3. Sharpen Your Teeth, Sink Into Me

**A/N: **Hey guys thanks for the reviews again, and if you've favourited this fic and have time please review as well :) I would love you more! I like this chapter a lot more than the 2nd one. Unfortunately no Dalaric but in substitute there is Damon/Jeremy! This fic is a compilation of funny DE moments so the time-line jumps a bit. Sorry if it confuses you. Enjoy.

P.S The fic and chapter titles so far are lyrics from Taking Back Sunday. Oh and C.O.D is short for Call Of Duty if you didn't know ;)

"Dude, I can't believe you still have PS _one_! Talk about ancient!"

"You wouldn't know the meaning of _ancient_ if it came up and bit you in the ass, _Jer_."

Damon looks at the young vampire before him, rummaging through their old TV cabinet, desperately looking for entertainment. He forgot how much he hated kids.

"_Whatever_, Lestat!"

"Flattery won't get you anywhere, sport."

Jeremy grumbles something distinctly like _prick_ in response and continues searching.

There's a knock at the door, making both of the vampires look up.

"Here comes trouble," Jeremy says and immediately bolts out of the room, "Good luck with _that_ Damon!" he adds snickering. _Son of a bitch_.

It's been weeks since their little road trip and Stefan has been out most days, keeping tabs on Katherine. Even though Damon doesn't admit it, he's worried. To top it off he has to deal with Elena's pesky little newly turned brother. Although Alaric comes over to help/intervene sometimes making them like The Baby-Sitters Club only cooler. And manlier.

And well, fuck. He needs a drink.

How the hell did he become the responsible one? How the hell did he become _Stefan?_

Damon shakes his head from his jumbled thoughts and struts towards the door. He opens it, revealing his Little Miss I'm-on-a-mission. It's a warm day outside and she's wearing a skirt for once, showing off her mile high legs perfectly. _Mmm. _

"Miss Elena, don't you look..._delicious?"_ he says leaning on the door all seductive-like. She acts like she's impervious to all that is Damon The Sex God but he can see through it.

She shakes her head and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"How's Jeremy?" she says ignoring his attempts at flirtation.

Elena Gilbert: 1

Damon Salvatore: 0

"Oh you know kids these days, frying their brains with video games, gorging on blood. The usual," he says casually, then sees the horrified look in her eyes and immediately regrets it.

"He's doing fine Elena, actually doing better than most newborn vamps. He's adjusting well. You have _nothing_ to worry about," he quickly adds and wow when did he get so whipped?

"I highly doubt that," she snaps and brushes past him in search for her brother.

"Jeremy! Where are you?" she practically yells but hears no answer.

"Easy there, newborn's ears are pretty sensitive. You're probably giving him a headache right now, not like _that's_ hard for you."

"_Shut up_, Damon! Ugh why isn't he listening to me?"

"He doesn't want to talk to you."

"But I thought we've already been through that? I thought we were alright?" she says meekly and he feels like pulling her into his arms.

"Just give him time, Elena. God knows he has _alot_ of it."

"I kind of want to punch you right now," she admits but there's a hint of a smile in her eyes. She's _smizing_ him.

Note to Salvatore: Stop watching too much TV.

"I didn't know you liked it rough, Miss Gilbert!"

"Wow, I practically _walked_ into that one," she answers, her laughter echoes around the room. He wishes he could freeze frame time and stay there.

He walks forward, his gaze intensifying and she stops laughing. Her eyes linger onto his lips and this might be _it_.

"Thank you, by the way," she says in a small voice as he reaches her. He wants to grab her but he can't. She has to make the first move this time.

"Jeremy's so lucky to have someone guide him with his transition. Out of all the craziness with Katherine, Stefan tracking her, _werewolves_, you're the only stable thing in my life right now, Damon. So _thank you_," She goes on her tip toes and presses her lips on his cheek. It's _de ja vu_ but so much better. Her lips are warm and soft against his skin. She places her hands on his chest and rests her forehead against his.

"_Elena,"_ he says desperately.

She hesitates and embraces him. The lines she's constantly drawing with Damon have slowly been disappearing and she's not sure whether she likes it or not.

She grips his shoulders as he wraps his arms around her waist.

He nuzzles her neck and breathes her in. She's intoxicating.

"What are we doing, Damon?" she says hoarsley. He looks into her eyes as her pupils dilate. His hand comes up to cup her face, fingers trace over her parted lips.

Suddenly his phone buzzes in his pocket and he reluctantly takes it out. It might be an important message from Stefan after all.

**1 message: Germ**

_Y isn't she gone yet? Pls don't get it on when I'm in the house I dnt wanna hear my sis thnx. So maybe give me ur ring y/y? _

_P.S I found Stefan's copy of C.O.D =D_


	4. You Need Me Like A Bad Habit

**A/N**: Thanks for the reviews again guys, really appreciate it! Each chapter of this story is pretty much a series of one-shots, only capturing the lighter moments of DE in season 2. So yes, again with the time-line jumps!

"Get the HELL out Damon! I swear to god!"

It's not every day that he gets to see Elena Gilbert soaking wet and clad in only a towel. Lucky little Damon.

"But you _told_ me to come over if I had news and I'm a man of my word!" He answers and is enjoying the fact that she's getting so flustered.

"You just _had_ to pick the time after I shower?" she asks in frusteration and clutches onto the towel for dear life because if it accidentally falls off (knowing her luck) then she would not be able to forgive herself. And Damon would never let her live it down. _Bastard_.

"You assume as if I _know_ the times that you shower? What kind of perverted fiend do you think I am?" he says in exaggerated shock and dares to step closer.

"_Damon_, seriously cut it out!" she moans but she doesn't step back. They are now a foot apart and those intense cerulean eyes look her up and down. He lets out a satisfied "_Mmm._" and it is by far the most terrifying and sexual thing she's ever experienced. She didn't know Damon Salvatore had the ability to turn her _back_ into a virgin. _Jerk_.

"Now Elena stop it, you're getting me all hot!" He exclaims girlishly and leans closer. Sometimes she's way too easy to bait.

She pushes him away in anger and walks towards her closet. He decides to irritate her further and sits on the edge of her bed, grabbing the Teddy bear that's resting on her pillow. He'd never admit his true fondness for Mr. Teddy.

"It's probably a good idea to get dressed before I tell you the news, we wouldn't want any _wardrobe malfunctions_. But it's alright Elena don't mind us, we'll just sit here and enjoy the show," He says and waves the Teddy's arms at Elena.

She is just about seething as she sees Damon use her childhood toy to mock her.

"You are turning around while I get dressed, Damon Salvatore, or I will shove this vervain necklace down your throat, _capiche?" _She replies acidly.

He wonders giddily why she doesn't want him to leave the room. What a little minx.

"Whatever the lady wants!" He answers and does what he is told like a good boy.

He hears the towel drop and all the blood he'd consumed that day goes down south. He sits in agony/sexual frusteration, waiting unitl the moment he could just _turn his head_.

She clears her throat after she gets dressed and he moves onto the other side of her bed to face her.

"So what's the news?" she says in the steadiest voice she can muster.

"Well the _good_ news is that Jeremy is ready to become a member of society again since he's got his ring and has somewhat of a handle on controlling his bloodllust. Don't worry though, _I'll_ always be around to...keep him in check," he says and winks at her.

"This also means Jenna can start seeing him again," he adds and sees her face light up at the thought.

She had asked him to compel Aunt Jenna into letting Jeremy permanently stay with the Salvatores and also be fine with the idea of his absences from school.

Now they can ease Jenna back into having Jeremy in her life again and gain a semblance of the family they once had.

"Thank you so much Damon!" she exclaims and leans down to hug him tightly. Her hair is still damp and he smells her strawberry shampoo. He thinks about how much he could get used to this.

"Now don't thank me just yet, I've still got the bad news to deliver," he warns. She pulls back and eyes him warily.

"What is it?" she asks and there's a sinking feeling in her stomach.

"Stefan says he doesn't know when he's coming back. He's still with Katherine and he doesn't want us to go after them. He seems to be really taking to this double-agent thing."

"Oh," is all she can say and she realizes how she can't remember how Stefan smiles when Damon is around.

She knew this was coming, knew he still has so much unfinished business with Katherine. He needs closure. This is the only way.

"He's going to be fine, Elena. He doesn't want you to worry," he says in hope of reassuring her.

"When did you become so optimistic?"

"Oh I don't know, sometime between starting a bromance with the Teacher, adopting a baby emo vamp and having to put up with his sister. My cold Scrooge heart has melted and I finally know the true meaning of Christmas! God bless us everyone!"

"You're such an _ass_hat!" she laughs and lays down on the bed. He follows suit and faces her.

"You know you love it."

She shakes her head, smiling and punches his arm.

"This is a _Dolce and Gabana_ leather jacket, show some respect!"


	5. Talk In My Sleep Will You Keep Trying?

**A/N: **Hey guys, your reviews are so amazing, thank you so much and I'm glad you're all enjoying this fic as much as I enjoy writing the crazy DE shenanigans! Sorry for the long wait and I'm wondering if I have to raise the rating after this chapter. I don't think it's incredibly explicit, but it does get a little more _naughty_ I guess. Hmm. Also the next chapter may very well be the last :( sorry folks! If I come up with any other things I'll add to it, but I want to finish this before the season starts! Hope you like it!

It's 11:01pm according to Elena's alarm clock on her bedside table. He had been laying beside her for the past hour, watching her sleep and doing his best Edward Cullen impression. Ugh, what a _douchebag_. That guy ruins everything.

He didn't know at what point in their rela-_friendship_ that she was able to sleep soundly knowing that he were in the same bed. All he knew was that things seemed so effortless with them. These few weeks were like an alternate reality, it was more Damon and Elena, Elena and Damon and nothing else in between. It was crazy how much he _liked _being the good guy for once. What was happening to him?

Although his luck would soon run out, he knew it. Stefan wouldn't be able to stall Katherine for too long, the stubborn fool. Who would've thought? Stefan, the stubborn fool in love. They all had to be on guard, this was the calm before the storm and it was inevitable that -

Suddenly he hears a sound. It is possibly the sweetest sound that would ever reach his ears.

And it was coming from Elena.

Low moans escape her lips followed by soft sighs and woah wait, was this a _sex_ dream?

Elena, Elena, Elena. She never ceases to amaze him.

He lays there frozen as she starts to move against the sheets. Her hands roam all over her body and Damon's jaw drops at the sight before him. He's kind of ashamed at how hard he gets straight away. She shifts and finally reaches him, swiftly hooking her right leg around his hips.

"_Mmm, yes."_

This is better than porn, better than _sex_ (with other women). He can't help but pull her closer and lets her hands wander inside of his shirt. This isn't creepy, right? It's not like he's taking advantage of her. She's the one groping _him_. Innocent, unsuspecting Damon, _he_ should be the one upset with her. This is basically _sexual harrassment_! He should feel used and violated!

"Ohhhh, _Damon!"_

Did he hear that right? It was definitely his name, the only other name that rhymes would be Raymond and that wouldn't make any sense. Nor would it be as sexy.

He holds back a laugh because he still can't believe it. Not only is Elena having a sex dream but she's having a sex dream about _him_. This is gold! Oh if Stefan were around for _this_...

She's grinding against him like she's in heat and it is the most bizarre semi-sexual experience he's had in his years of vampirism. That is saying _alot_. She presses an open mouth kiss on the column of his throat, her teeth grazing his skin, and his eyes flutter close at the sensation. He begins to give in to her, moving his hands up and down her sides, brushing against her breasts through her thin cotton shirt.

She lets out a loud moan which snaps him back to reality. Call him old-fashioned but they haven't even gotten to first base yet and he realizes that this is not how he wants their first _anything_ to be. With Elena, barely conscious, where's the fun in that?

Mentally kicking himself, he vampire speeds out of her grasp and replaces himself with a pillow. A poor substitute. _Sorry, dear Elena for that pillow will not pleasure you like I do_, he adds.

He decides to speed out of her bedroom before she wakes to save the awkward _"Do you watch me sleep/I have embarrassing sex dreams about you"_ conversation for another day.

"Damon! Did you just jump down from that tree?"

He inwardly groans at forgetting the fact that Alaric and Jenna would be coming home from their date right about now. He blames Elena for all of this. How _dare_ she distract him?

"Hi, Jenna. How are you this fine evening?" he greets and wishes he could wipe that smug look on Alaric's face. That damned ring mockinlgy gleams at him.

"Care to explain _why_ you were just leaving Elena's bedroom? And out of the window I might add, how very _Shakespeare_ of you!"

Ever since Jenna caught Damon with "Elena" she had become alot less civil towards him.

"I know you won't believe me Jenna, but I assure you that we kept everything PG!"

Alaric gives him a "you can't BS a BS-er" look and Damon really feels like punching him in the face. Maybe later, for their man-date at the Grill.

"I know you two are _friendly_, but you're older than her Damon. I can't have you staying in her bedroom at night. And isn't she still with Stefan?"

_Older_ than her? That's the understatement of the year.

"Her and Stefan are taking a little...break, so to speak."

"So you think you can just swoop in on Elena while he's gone? If you have feelings for her then fine. I just don't want you hurting my niece," she warns and he wonders if all the women in Elena's family have a patented withering stare. If he weren't a vampire he'd be shaking in his very expensive boots.

"I'm not _swooping in_! Elena and I are no more than friends I swear, and I hate seeing her hurt as much as you do. You have nothing to worry about Jenna," he says sincerely. He wishes he could compel her to buy it.

"Fine, just thought I'd warn you okay? Have a good night Damon," she says then turns to Alaric, "Come on Ric, why don't you try climbing up my window?"

Alaric blushes deeply and Damon can't help but laugh at his expense as he walks away.

"_Enjoy_ your night buddy!"

The next day he spots Elena sitting at a bench, busily writing in her journal at the town square. He decides to come up behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"_Dear Diary, _

_Damon Salvatore is the hottest most irresistible man on earth, I can't believe I still haven't jumped his bones yet, am I an idiot or what?"_ he pretends to read out loud.

"GOD DAMON! Go away!"

"Just having a bit of fun, Elena jeez!"

"Isn't there someone else for you to bug?"

"But you're the most entertaining!"

He sits beside her and she quickly puts her journal back in her bag.

"So...how'd you sleep last night?"

"Huh?"

"Did you know that you're a sleep-talker?" he asks mischieviously and revels in the horrified look washing over her face.

"W-w-what do you mean?" she stutters and her heart beat accelerates.

Her _dream!_ Was he there the whole _freaking _time?

She looks away from him and prepares for the worst.

"_Nghhh ohhhh DAMON!"_ he imitates and vampire speeds away.

She feels like screaming her lungs out, going after him and driving a stake into his heart! THAT SON OF A BITCH!


	6. It's You I Can't Deny

**A/N: Hey folks! This is the FINAL chapter of this fic. Thank you so much for reviewing, favouriting, story alerting etc. It makes me all warm and fuzzy inside whenever I get alerted with your response, so thank you for being so crazy awesome! I forgot to give a shout out to Nia from Fanforum and fellow fan fic writer (check out her ****amazing stories as well, her username is niadk) for helping with the idea for my 5th chapter. I'm just itching for the new season to start (only 5 more days you guys)! So I hope you enjoy this one last piece! Please review and tell me what you think/ how sucky it is :P **

"I'm getting too old for this," Alaric says after what could have been an all out supernatural brawl between Jeremy and Tyler. The vampire and werewolf have since calmed down in their isolated naughty corner at the Lockwood Mansion.

"Speak for yourself," Damon counters whilst scanning the crowd for a certain brunette.

"Ah touché, although I do admit this mask makes me feel all kinds of special!"

"Kinky Ric, are you going to introduce this new affinity for masks to Jenna?"

"Maybe."

"Ew no, okay enough, that's my _Aunt._ Bleh! So are we good to go now? I kind of want to try out my new vampire charm if you know what I mean..." Jeremy whines, looking nothing like a seductive vampire should.

Damon rolls his eyes.

"Fine. Just watch out for any sign of Stefan or Katherine, the fate of Mystic Falls rests on your shoulders! Now go you two! Go sow your undead oats!"

"You're the man Damon!" Jeremy says and high-fives him.

"Of _course_ I am."

Tyler stands up awkwardly and walks ahead of Jeremy.

"I really don't get you _vampires_," Tyler grumbles as the two speed out of the room and disappear into the throng of masked Mystic Falls citizens.

"Ah, you've gotten soft Salvatore."

"Watch it _Saltzman_, we all know what happened to our old buddy John. That ring does _not_ make you invincible."

"Such empty threats! You know your life will be so dull without me!"

"Yeah, because _you_ are the most exciting part of my vampire life!" he scoffs.

They leave the room and go their separate ways to patrol the mansion.

But Christ, a Masquerade Ball? _Really?_

Didn't they know vampires prided themselves with their anonymity?

They might as well cover everyone in blood and post a big sign above the door saying "Eat Me".

Finally he spots her wandering through the Lockwood library. _Typical._ He knows it's her even if she has her back facing him, loose brown curls draped over her slender shoulders. Her dress; a shade of deep _blood_ red complimenting her olive skin perfectly.

He decides to sneak up behind her and rests his hands on her waist. He smirks as he feels her short intake of breath.

"Damon! Don't do that!" she scolds.

"Do what?" he mumbles against her neck and she's practically trembling now.

"_Please_ Damon, can you stop the creepy Phantom of the Opera act?"

"I'm hurt Elena! I'm much more handsome than old Two Face!"

His hands are still around her waist as she faces him, his touch burning through her dress. She gives him a piercing glare which is accentuated through her elaborate black and red mask. _Hot._

"We've got to talk," she says sternly and moves out of his grasp.

She walks towards the book shelves and tries to keep her mind off of that _Atonement_ fantasy she'd always wanted to live out.

Ugh, she spends way too much time with Damon.

"But all we do is talk!" he moans and follows her closely.

"Can you be serious for once, please?" she pleads and turns around to face him as he leans back against the shelves opposite her.

She holds back from swooning as she stares at him, looking every bit like a romantic hero from literature, masked and all in black. He also reminds her of that character from Sailor Moon she used to have a crush on. Tuxedo Mask!

"Serious as a heart attack, even though _you know_."

"Yeah, yeah, you're heart doesn't beat. _Old news_," she says and waves her hand dismissively.

"Oh how you wound me! I never pegged you as so insensitive!" he says and gives her a pout.

She fights the smile spreading across her face.

"Look, Damon it's about Stefan."

"Go on."

He stops smirking and listens intently.

A myriad of emotions flit across her face, he gulps, dreading her response.

That's it.

They're finished before they've even started. It was all too good to be true, of course.

She steps closer until she's only a few inches from his face and her actions throw him off. What the hell is she up to?

"We broke up," she says in an almost whisper, her warm breath ghost against his lips.

"Oh," he manages to say, and for once Damon Salvatore is rendered speechless.

"It just wasn't –"

"You don't have to explain, Elena," he cuts her off.

"Okay."

"So, what now?"

"I don't know, Damon. What we have now is more than an understanding, more than _just friends_. And I'm sick and tired of us dancing around our feelings like I'm in some kind of Meg Ryan movie and I don't know if it's lust or love or whatever but all I know is that I really...I really want to do this," she says and amidst all her rambling she manages to press her lips against his, _finally, _finally.

He knows he's beyond the point of death but right now with her so close, so soft and warm, he has never felt more _alive_.

Her mouth is tentative but firm against his. She holds his face in place as if afraid he'll disappear. He wants to tell her he'll _never_ leave her even if in the end he can't have her. He realizes he can't switch it off. He just can't.

Not anymore.

Not after her.

Their masks dig into their skin as the kiss deepens, it's awkward and messy, all tongue and teeth and lips, not at all what she'd imagined their first kiss to be buta hell of a lot better.

They decide to discard of their masks and he switches their places, her back hits the shelf roughly and her fingers run through his dark locks. She tugs at the strands lightly, earning a growl from him as he runs his hands up and down her sides until he reaches underneath her dress.

She gasps as he grabs her under her knees, hooking her legs around his hips and wow, this is very _much_ like her Atonement fantasy. It's almost as if...

"Have you been reading my diary?" she murmurs breathlessly against his ear as he nips playfully at her neck.

"No... idea... what... you're... talking about," he says in between his assault of open mouthed kisses on her bare neck. His mouth starts moving across her clavicle and right in between her breasts.

"_Liar_," she moans and arches her back to allow him more access.

"I don't remember Keira Knightley talking so much."

"Urghh!" is all she manages to articulate as he captures her mouth again simultaneously drowning out anymore of her insults.

A win-win.

And then, as if the Universe has been conspiring against them _getting it on_ all this time, both of their phones go off.

Her call from Jeremy and his from Alaric.

"_They're here._"

_Fin._


End file.
